Death Note: Successor's Conflict
''Death Note: Successor's Conflict ''"Death Note: Successor's Conflict" ''is a Fanfiction project written and drawn by ''George Norman or Giddy N Hormones. The project will not stray from the Canon of Death Note in any way and will act as a real successor to the original story. The beginning: Near's perspective. The story takes place 6 years after the death of Light Yagami, or "Kira". Being the true Successor to L, Near begins an independant life as the world's greatest detective, now known to the world as L. There is one problem, though. The Kira events have left a lasting effect on the world; No interesting or complicated crimes have been committed since the end of Kira's reign. The evil doers of the world have ceased to exist because they fear if they commit a criminal offence Kira will return and punish them. This leads to Near quickly becoming bored as he only takes on crimes that truly interest or challenge him just as the original L did, but none have risen to the challenge. However, one day Near is tracked down by one of his previous Wammy's house peers, Rain (alias, real name currently unknown in story.) Rain informs Near that the Wammy's house has been burnt down with no survivors, and to add to that, the execution rates of criminals in Japan have increased dramatically. Near begins to wonder how Rain gathered this information, and as he hasn't seen Rain in about 10 or so years he wonders what he has been up to in that time. Rain explains that he is the founder of a Syndicate known as the WDIS (Wammy's Detective Investigation Agency) alongside six other previous students from the orphanage (T, Z, Y, Q, V and X). This Investigative unit was created as an alternative to L, carrying out seperate investigations on crimes that L might be interested in. The members of the WDIS' intentions were to be a secondary L, but they had no intention to work with Near. They were independant, not working or being co-operative with any other agencies, simillar to Near and L's way of investigating. Because it is a whole agency with a spectrum of sources, much more thann what L (or Near) has, the Syndicate was able to find out about the fate of Wammy's, and the unusual criminal death penalty activity. Near explains that he is interested in the case, but he says that he has no intention to work with the WDIS, and he will instead take on the investigaton on his own. Rain accepts, but has one final statement before he leaves. He tells Near that the WDIS has reason to believe that the two events could be connected, and that the new "Kira" is a former Wammy''s house student, with current intentions unknown. This interests Near further, and he accepts the challenge. Secondary Perspective: The beginning in the new Kira's perspective. Spirit, or "S" as he was often referred to, was a bright student at Wammy's. He was so clever both Watari and L believed him to be the successor to L. The way he thought, his deductive skills, his initiative in and how fast he could act in given situations... even how he looked was simillar to L, it was all praise and pride for the first couple of years. But then the new boy came. Spirit was told the new boy "Near" was a bright spark in the orphanage and that he had great potential. This "Near" had everything. The brains, the looks and the quirks. Watari and L's eyes began to stray away from Spirit and to the potential of the new kid. It wasn't true that they believed Near to be the true successor to L until Spirit lost his way. He was raised to believe he was going to take on the name of L and be the world's greatest detective, and to have his whole ambition wiped out in a single day ripped his soul apart. He began to lose his smartness, his cunning, everything he had that led L and Watari to believe he was gonna be the new L was gone, and all of his thoughts turned to rage. His whole perspective on life had changed. He knew that if they thought he wasn't good enough to be the greatest dectective in the world then he would show everyone that he was capable to be it. He stormed out of Wammy's house and began his life fresh, a new slate, looking for how he could rise to power and make a change in the world. 3 years later, he hears of L and Watari's death from Roger Ruvie, and at first he doesn't know what to think. He knew that he was to be the successor to L, well, that was until Near arrived, but he didn't think L's investigation on Kira would result in his death. He was angry at Kira for killing L, as he looked up to him and wanted to make him proud, but then he had second thoughts. He thought to himself, "if I can't be the successor to L, then maybe I could be the successor to Kira!" He knew Near would be able to beat Kira, as Kira was nothing. Kira, to Spirit, was a fool trying to play god. However, if the events fall in Spirit's favour, then he could be a better Kira and prove to Near that he was always better, by beating him if the current Kira is defeated by Near! For the first time in 3 years Spirit had some positivity in his head. He began overwatching the Kira investigation in the shadows. Seeing how the events carried out, and gathering information about how Kira kills and his visions of the perfect world. For the next 4 years he watches how Near plays his game against Kira, and how Kira fights for his justice, but he never takes to one side. He doesn't believe in the perfect world Kira envisions, but he hates Near too, so he patiently sits and watches to see how it plays out, and further more, who wins. Then, in the fourth year of observation over the investigation things start to get interesting. He sees on the news of Kiyomi Takada's death, and Mello's, and Matt's and this hurts him because they were his friends at Wammy's house before he left, and he believes it's Near's fault why they died. He believes that he led them to their deaths by using them to gather information, not knowing that they weren't even working with Near at all. He accepts their deaths though, and continues to watch over the investigation. Then it happened. The 28th. Kira was defeated by Near and it was all over. Spirit watched from one of the towers as Light ran out of the Warehouse bloody and dieing, followed by Aizawa Mogi etc. Though it was shown in the Anime that L saw L when he died, it wasn't L. Spirit stood above Light and watched as his eyes closed forever. By now Spirit was aware of the Death Note and the Shinigami, but he was clueless as to how to gain possession of one. He knew he had to to be able to have the powers of the original Kira in order to truly be Light Yagami's successor, but how would he be able to contact the Shinigami? They lived in a seperate realm. How did Light get a notebook? How did he meet the Shinigami? This puzzled him, and he knew he wouldn't be able to carry on Kira's killings straight away, so he decided to let the world get back to normal for a few years, and then when the people of the world accept that Kira is gone he would take on the role of Kira. He would allow the people of the world to get used to Kira not being around, and find out how to contact a Shinigami, and get a hold of a Death Notebook. The Shinigami Ryuk decides to leave the world of the Shinigami once more, as the state of the Shinigami realm has become even worse. Shinigami are vanishing into the air, turning to sand spontaniously, and the world of the Shinigami is becoming dire, colorless and pale. Ryuk knows his only escape is to return to the human world, and so he decides to allow his Death Note to be used by a human once again. Ryuk quickly becomes aware of Spirit's plans and has become interested to see how things would carry out if Spirit were to possess his notebook. He travels downward to the human world and tracks down Spirit in Japan. When he finds him, he touches Spirit with the cover of the Notebook, and tells him that he has been watching over him and would like to give him the opperatunity to carry out his plans. Spirit doesn't even act alarmed, he just grins sinisterly, introduces himself, and accepts ownership to the Notebook. He then wonders what he could do with the notebook first, but then he has a great idea. He lays down the Notebook and tells Ryuk that the first thing he wants to do is destroy Wammy's house. And so he does, he returns there, and lights it ablaze with petrol bombs, then flees immediately without anyone ever seeing him. He then begins killing with the notebook just as the original Kira did, taking it further though. Killing more rapidly and viciously, as he has currently no leads. He knows that with the notebook he possesses, he can become a better Kira than the original Kira could of ever been. A further insight into the creation of the WDIS. Back at Wammy's house Rain, Xanthene, Zero, Tale, Varlet and Quandary always used to hang out with each other as a large group. They gave eachother insights into how they would solve crimes, what methods they would use and vice versa. They realized that they were all different, but in a good way. The only one of them that actually ever wanted to be the successor to L was Rain, but he gave up that dream. Instead, the group created a new dream. They would be able to gain strength in their group rather than seperate investigators and so they planned to create a detective syndicate, where all of them would work together to solve crimes, as apposed to L, who worked independently. Their main difference from L was the fact that they all relied on each other, as they all had different strengths and weaknesses, but when they combined them, they could be far greater than L. The WDIS was founded two years after the death of Kira, with Near now taking baby steps into the huge role of L, the members decided that they had no intention to work with him. They were an indepentand detective investigative unit, and they didn't need his help. Roger Ruvie used part of his inheritance from Quillish Wammy to build the Syndicate, but he told the members that they must honor Watari's name in the Syndicate, as it was his money that helped create it. They agreed, and decided to call it the Wammy's Detective Investigation Syndicate. They soon began taking on their roles in the Syndicate, by investigating crimes. It was thanks to the investigations of the WDIS that Near found out about the new Kira and the destruction of Wammy's. Factions and characters '''The WDIS: ' *'Rain' *'Xanthene' *'Zero' *'Tale' *'Varlet' *'Quandary' Shinigami: *'Ryuk' *'Midora' *'Unnamed Shinigami from Relight Special 1' *'Shinigami King' *'Desnova' *'Sidoh' *'Zartaniuk' *'Raid' ' Japanese police Task force: *'Touta Matsuda' *'Kanzo Mogi' *'Shuichi Aizawa' *'Stephen Gevanni' *'Anthony Rester' *'David Woods' *'Leonard Smith' ' Flashback characters: *'L' *'Light Yagami' *'Mello' *'Matt' *'BB' *'A' *'Soichiro Yagami' *'Misa Amane' *'Teru Mikami' *'Kiyomi Takada' ' Others: *'Spirit (Kira)' *'United States President' *'Roger Ruvie ' *'Sayu Yagami' *'Near (L)' *'Kai Wolven (Kira's disciple)' 'Chapters' Each Manga will be made up of 8 chapters. 'Book 1:' '-Book one mainly focuses on Spirit and tells the story of how he leaves Wammy's house, watches over the Kira case, meets Ryuk and starts his life as the successor to Kira.' #'Spirit' #'Knockback' #'Anger' #'Rethink' #'Overwatch' #'Perspective ' #'Return' #'Revenge' 'Book 2:' '-Book two shows the meeting of Near and Rain, and begins Near's 2-Kira ivestigation.' #'Independence' #'Rain' #'WDIS' #'Challenger' #'Announcement' #'Interruption' #'Onslaught' #'Agreement' 'Book 3:' '-Book three looks into the meetings and discussions between the three factions, Spirit learning of the teamwork between the three factions, Near and Spirit meeting in a community Cricket match, a revelation about Watari and the investigation hots up.' #'Meeting' #'Process' #'Details' #'Game' #'Tactics' #'Memories' #'Watari' #'Difficulty' 'Book 4:' '-Book 4 Show Spirit and Near working together, and show's Kira's disciple, Kai.' #'Question' #'Pathway' #'Traces' #'Following' #'Spectrum' #'Travel' #'Disciples' #'Return' 'Book 5:' Book 5 shows further development into the case, Near becomes satisfied that Spirit is 2-Kira and something bad happens to the WDIS which only confirms Near's suspisions. ' #'Parting #'Blizzard' #'Discovery' #'Teamwork' #'Coward' #'Vengeance' #'Insight' #'Dilemma' 'Book 6:' The final book tells of how the WDIS falls, who truly wins and who dies in the final confrontation. #'Fear' #'Rememberance' #'Falling' #'Bells' #'Chase' #'Tower' #'Confrontation' #'Endgame' (Note- That's all the chapters for now, the story might get longer if I can think of how to make it longer. Also the summaries of the books are not detailed and the books will be far more complex and drawn out in terms of story, theory, timeline and such.-) Various Trivia of Successor's Conflict: *'Death Note Oneshot '''was set 3 years after the '''Kira case', '''Successor's Conflict '''is set 6 years after. Therefore Near has been developing for another 3 years, and now at 24 he has straight spiky hair and black circles under his eyes, and he now wears black trousers and a white shirt. He looks very much like L. *In a lot of ways Spirit is like Beyond Birthday. They both felt as if they were the true successor to L, and they tried to prove this in both of their own ways. Both involved murder rather than justice. Also, they both looked very much like L, almost uncannilly, though Spirit's looks are natural. *The WDIS very much contradicted the point of Wammy's house, to find a successor to L. But most students who didn't become L's successor were still bred to be successful people. *Rain, Xanthene and Quandary all have english accents, and Zero has a scottish one. *Rain's design is loosely based on Mello, the scar and just how he acts. Rain's hair is blue though, his scar is smaller and he isn't as aggressive. *In the first book A, B, Matt, Mello, Near and Spirit all appear at Wammy's even if unmentioned they might have cameos. *Shinigami apart from Ryuk only appear for two chapters, and it's believed they all died. *Near's voice appears to of broken and it sounds smoother and more like L's, if a little less deep. *Near occassionally eats chocolate in homage to Mello and he no longer plays with toys to vent out his thoughts. Instead he stacks dice, cards, dominoes and such. *In the end L and Light are present as echoes to the final confrontation, also in the end there is a twist that will make readers rethink presented evidence in the last chapter, and also hate Spirit. *In the final two chapters the whole scene is a reference to L and Light's scene in the rain. *Spirit has the looks of L but he is very much like Light, his tone, behaviour and aggression is very similar to Light's. Also the way he works with Near is similar to when Light worked with L. *The ending is very emotional. ' '' Category:Fan Fiction